


Shelter

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, flangst, han writes the thing, reader - Freeform, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Dean finds the reader after she’s had a bad time with a blind date. He debates whether this is the best time to let her know how he feels, but is it ever the right time?





	Shelter

Y/N waved the bartender down and he gave a knowing nod, swiftly removing the shot glass in front of her as he reached for a bottle behind him and poured a double before sitting the glass back down. Dean watched as she picked it up and swirled it, staring at it as if it was going to give her the answers to life’s greatest mysteries. When it didn’t, she tipped the whole thing back and swallowed, and Dean’s chest tightened as he watched her. “ _Not the only thing getting tight_ ,” he thought to himself as he walked over to her.

“Hey, sweetheart-”

“Save it, Dean.”

He settled onto the stool next to her and nodded to the bartender, who slid him another beer. He motioned to Y/N’s drink and held up two fingers, then turned to face her. “What’s wrong with you? You’re surlier than normal.” He grinned as he said it, but it slipped from his face when she looked at him, eyes shining in the dim light of the bar. 

“How do you know what I’m normally like? We see each other like once every three months, and usually in this bar. That is, when you aren’t too distracted hustling, or wooing some unsuspecting waitress who hasn’t met you yet.” She picked up the new shot, but didn’t drink it immediately.

“Hey, that’s not totally fair. I spend more time with you than anyone else in this bar.” He leaned an elbow against the worn wood, beer held loosely in the other hand, “So I’m going to ask you again, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself, “It’s nothing. Stupid, really. I’ll be fine.” She threw back the shot, and slammed the glass onto the bartop.

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you, and it’s not nothing. C’mon, Y/N, tell me.”

She sighed, but finally relented, knowing Dean wasn’t going to let it go. “I was supposed to be on a date, okay?”

Dean looked around, puzzled, “What happened, is he here? What do you mean ‘supposed to be’?” She nodded towards the corner of the room and saw another hunter, deep in conversation with his buddy. “If you’re supposed to be on a date, why is he over there?”

“Apparently, I didn’t quite meet his expectations.” She reached over and took the beer out of Dean’s hand. He ignored her, his eyes still locked on the man in the corner.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I met him on that hunter site, you know, the one with the forums and shit. He was in town, asked if I wanted to go out for a drink.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s over there and you’re over here.”

She took a swig of beer, “Apparently, the picture I sent him wasn’t a fair representation of what I actually look like.” She cleared her throat and looked down, embarrassed.

“I don’t…” He looked between the hunter and Y/N, his brows furrowed as he tried to put two and two together. “What did he say to you?”

“He didn’t have to _say_ anything, Dean. I could tell by the look on his face. As soon as he walked in, he just got this _look_. It’s not the first time I’ve seen it, won’t be the last. I don’t look like what everyone thinks a female hunter is going to look like.”

Dean looked back at her, how her head hung in defeat, and the feeling in his stomach turned from wanting to anger. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She rolled her eyes as she took another sip of beer, “Don’t play dumb, Dean, it’s offensive.”

“I’m not, I honestly don’t know what you mean. What are female hunters supposed to look like? That sounds like bullshit to me.”

She sighed, “Look at me. Running is not exactly my favorite thing to do, my go to diet usually comes from gas stations and roadside diners, and I drink like a fish. Doesn’t do much to help my girlish figure.”

“You didn’t get that from a look, Y/N. What did he say?”

“I told you, he didn’t say anything. He saw me, pretended like he didn’t, and walked past me. I didn’t want to just leave, but I’m beginning to wonder if that would have been less embarrassing.”

Dean sat silently, his eyes fixed on Y/N as she picked at the label on his beer bottle. Suddenly, he pushed away from the bar, “S’bullshit.” He stormed towards where the man was sitting and Y/N’s eyes widened.

“Dean Winchester, don’t you dare!” she hissed, looking around to see if anyone noticed him stomping towards his target. She looked away, too horrified to witness what was about to happen. Instead of the expected yelling or smack of fist hitting face, she heard the jukebox change from whatever country western song was playing to a slow drumbeat and acoustic guitar intro. Dean appeared at her side again and held his hand out.

“C’mon.”

“What?” She looked at him, perplexed, and he waggled his hand at her.

“I’m not going to dance by myself. C’mere.”

She slowly took his hand and he pulled her onto the floor, just in eyeshot of the man who had blatantly stood her up. “What are you doing?” she whispered as he held one of her hands and slipped his free hand to her waist.

“I’m dancing with the most beautiful girl in the bar. Now be quiet.” He pulled her close and she hoped he couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating. He leaned in close, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he began to sing.

_I guess you don’t need it_  
I guess you don’t want me to repeat it  
But everything I have to give I’ll give to you

Her eyes widened, unsure of what to think. This was a song she often picked when they were here, but she never thought he had noticed it. His hand shifted, and his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her tight against him as they swayed.

_It’s not like we planned it_  
You tried to stay, but you could not stand it  
To see me shut down slow

_As though it was an easy thing to do_  
Listen when  
All of this around us will fall over

He pulled back enough to look at her, his green eyes dark as he stared into hers. His voice was low, so low she was pretty sure no one else could hear him, but it was deafening to her.

_I tell you what we’re gonna do_  
Hey, you will shelter me, my love  
And I, I will shelter you  
I will shelter you

“Dean…what are you doing?”

“I’m singin’. Count yourself lucky, I rarely do it.” He looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with the guy that was supposed to be Y/N’s date, and slowly lifted her hand to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles while he flipped him off with his other hand. The guy’s jaw dropped and Dean winked, then leaned his forehead against hers. “ _This_ is what a date should be like. If it isn’t, well…that guy is a dick and doesn’t deserve you.”

Y/N swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, “You…you don’t have to be so nice to me.”

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to, I figured you’d know that by now.” He resisted the urge to let his hand drop to her ass, to drag her into the bathroom and show her just how nice he could be. He had been building up to this for far too long; bathroom sex wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind for Y/N. No, she deserved more than that. He gripped her a little tighter, and she gasped quietly. He nearly missed it, but he saw how her cheeks flushed, and how her mouth just barely dropped open.

The song faded out and Dean stopped swaying, but kept holding her, his lips getting closer and closer to hers.

“Dean…”

“Mmm?”

“The song is over.”

“Oh…oh, yea.” He cleared his throat and reluctantly released his grip, already regretting his decision to not follow through with whisking her into the bathroom and showing her how he felt about her. “Staying nearby?”

She nodded, “Yea, the Orange Tree.”

“Oh, us too. I’ll walk you back, let me get my tab real quick.” He pushed his way through the crowd and to the bar, and Y/N watched in confused awe as he leaned against the bar, waiting to pay.

_Had Dean Winchester nearly kissed her? “I’ll never know since I interrupted him like an idiot_ ,” she thought angrily to herself as he nodded and slipped his change across the bar top.

“Ready?” he asked when walked back to her, his arm held out.

She smiled, just a brief upturn on one side, but it was there. Dean made a note to turn it into a full smile as she looped her arm through his.

“Let’s go.” 

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was too short. Dean reluctantly let go of her arm as she fished the key from her purse and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“So, uh, hopefully tonight wasn’t too much of a bust.”

She shrugged, “I mean, it was okay.” She dropped her head and stared at her hands, fiddling with the room key. “Seriously, though. Thank you. It…it meant a lot to me. I’m sorry I was kinda hateful earlier.”

“Eh, you weren’t hateful. If anything, the sass is endearing, it’s why I like you so much.”

She peered up at him and slid the key into the lock. “Dean Winchester, I bet you say that to all the girls.” She pushed the door open and stepped inside, then turned to face him. “Goodnight.”

He shifted as if he were going to step closer to her, then stopped himself, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Yea, uhh…have a good night.” She waited for a moment, then disappeared into the dim room and shut the door behind her. Dean began to walk away, scuffing his boot against the pavement in frustration.

He had known Y/N for years. They had hunted together, both alone and with Sam, had stayed in the same hotels, shared lore and weapons and spells. This always seemed to be the place they ran into each other the most, and, every time, Dean wished he had more nerve when he saw her climbing into her car or disappearing into a room. She had no idea what she did to him, how he saw her, but was now the time? He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the closed door. Would she think he was doing it out of pity? It certainly wasn’t pity, but he supposed his timing could have been better. Regardless of what he decided to do, he needed to make up his mind; either leave, or go to the door and stop standing outside like some kind of weirdo. He sighed, started to walk to their room, then stopped again.

If he didn’t do it now, when would he?

He spun around, strode back to the door, and knocked, hard. “ _Too late to change my mind now_ ,” he thought to himself as he waited for her to answer. He knocked again, impatient, and when she threw it open, he immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. She gasped, her hands grabbing at his shirt as he pressed his lips to hers.

“Dean…” she said breathily as they pulled apart, her eyes wide.

“Yea?”

“What…was that?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” His eyes searched hers and he began to wonder if he’d made the wrong choice. “Was that okay?” She nodded, ducking her head nervously. “What’s wrong?”

She peered up at him through her lashes, and, if Dean was ever asked when he knew just how deeply in love with her he was, that was the moment that he knew. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she leaned into his palm, her eyes closed. “I didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

“Well, that ain’t all.” He kissed her again, pushing her gently into the room as he shut the door with his foot. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He grasped the hem of her shirt but she pulled away. “I thought you wanted-”

“I-I do! I do, but, I could…you know, just keep my shirt on.”

He tilted his head, “Why would you do that? I wanna see you.” His hand slipped under her shirt and crept upwards, “I wanna see all of you.” He kissed along her jaw, down her neck, across her collar bone. She was so warm against him, so _perfect_.

“It’s just, I’m not…I mean, I don’t look like…”

“You look perfect. Please, let me?” She hesitated, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked at him. He held her gaze, willing her to understand how much he wanted this, had been wanting it.

“Okay, but maybe…can we turn the light off?” She looked so unsure, scared, and Dean wanted to find every person that had made her feel this way and punch them in the throat.

He traced his thumb along her jaw, then brushed her hair from her face. “Do you trust me?”

She nodded, “Of course. More than just about anyone.”

He smiled, then walked over and turned the overhead light off. “Let’s say we compromise.” He then turned and moved over to the bedside lamp and clicked it on, enveloping the room in soft, white light. “Can you stand at the foot of the bed?”

She did as he asked, her arms folded across her chest as he crossed the room and stood in front of her. His hands reached out to gently unlock her arms and bring them to her sides. “Just…let me, okay?”

“Dean-”

“I promise I’ll stop if you get too uncomfortable.” He hesitated, prepared to stop before anything even really got started, but she gave him another nod. He moved in close, his hands traveling up from her hands, along her arms, across her shoulders, then down her back. She shivered and he paused, his eyes locking with hers. “You okay?”

“Yea…I’m fine. Keep going.”

His fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt again, gliding along the waistband of her jeans, then tightened around the shirt’s edge and pulled.

He stopped short, the shirt clenched in his hand as he stared at her with wide eyes. “Holy hell…”

“What?” she whispered, casting her eyes down in embarrassment.

“Hey, hey…look at me.” He dropped her shirt and tucked his finger under her chin, gently lifting so that she was looking at him. “You are fucking _beautiful_.” He kissed her again, slow and deep, and he groaned when she bit gently at his bottom lip. “Sit down.”

“Mmmm?”

He pushed her gently backwards and she sat softly when the back of her knees hit the bed. His hands went to his belt and he slowly undid the buckle, the worn metal clinking as the leather strip separated and hung loosely on each side.

“What are you doing?”

“Just…relax, alright? Sit back and enjoy the show.” He winked and began to unbutton his shirt, his fingers popping the buttons nimbly. He peeled it off slowly, tossed it on the floor, then pulled off the black undershirt. Y/N’s eyes widened and Dean chuckled. “What?”

“I’ve, uh…I’ve not seen you without a shirt on.”

He took a step forward as he unbuttoned his jeans. “You haven’t, huh?” She shook her head, swallowing thickly as he slowly unzipped. “That probably means you haven’t seen me without pants either.”

“I…I can’t say that I have.”

“Hmm…” he shoved his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement, stepping out of them as he moved in front of her and knelt down, “Well, now you have.”

He gently placed his hands on her knees, squeezing slightly as he looked at her, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he waited for her permission to continue. She nodded, and his hands slid up and gripped her thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh there, dimpling the fabric. “God _damn_. If you feel this good with clothes on, you’re gonna kill me when they’re off.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“You have no fucking clue, do you?” He popped the button on her jeans and shimmied them down her legs. “What you do to me every time we hunt together. How hard it is for me to keep my hands off you. You…you really don’t know.” He pushed her knees apart and slotted himself between them, kissing her thighs as he moved up.

“I…I’ve never noticed.” Her breath caught in her throat as his lips ghosted over her thin, cotton underwear.

“No? Well, it’s true. The way you fill out your jeans, and how your shirts fit your curves. I’ve always wanted to know what you looked like,” his tongue darted out and traced along her cloth covered entrance, “what you tasted like,” his fingers slipped under the elastic band and skimmed across her skin, “what you feel like…” his finger dipped down and barely grazed her clit and she whimpered, arching into him, “what you sound like.”

He pulled down, slipping the now damp cloth down her legs, and tossed them to the side. His lips trailed along her thighs again, nipping and leaving little marks as he went, his hands holding her legs open. The sounds coming out of her were driving him crazy; little whimpers and moans pulled out of her just by grazing her soft skin. He hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

“See, that guy doesn’t know what he’s missing.” He bit his lip as he looked up at her through his lashes, his usually bright green eyes dark with lust. He leaned forward and pulled a long stripe along her entrance, the tip of his tongue barely touching her.

“Dean…” it was quiet, but oh, he could hear the desperation dripping from it, and it took everything he had not to just dive in.

“He doesn’t know how sweet you taste, like honey and wildflowers,” he mumbled against her, gently gliding his fingers back and forth as if he was playing a guitar. He smiled at her strangled moan and dipped his tongue deeper, up and down, careful to avoid that sensitive bundle of nerves. “He doesn’t know how amazing it is, like dripping nectar.” He slipped a finger into her folds, curling it just right and she gripped the sheets, her hips bucking against him. He looked up at her and smiled, licked his lips as she looked back at him with hooded eyes. “And he certainly doesn’t know what makes you moan, wouldn’t be able to make you cum around his fingers.”

“And…you do…” she breathed out, her eyes on him as he slipped a second finger inside her.

“I’d like to think so,” he smirked, pumping his fingers in and out, slowly, methodically. Her head dropped back and she began meeting his thrusts with her hips. “I was going to make you wait for it, really drag it out, but you look too delicious, and I don’t think _I_ want to wait.”

He shifted and suddenly his lips were around her clit, sucking it gently into his mouth as his fingers moved, twisting and curling. He felt one of her hands tangle in his hair and he groaned as she pushed him harder against her, grinding her pussy against his tongue. He ached, his body begging to be pressed against hers, impatient for the feel of her around him, but he forced himself to wait. He moved faster, flicking his tongue back and forth, up and down, circling her clit before sucking it back into his mouth.

“Oh, shit, Dean…” she practically mewled, and he could feel her begin to tighten around his slick digits.

“Come on, you’re almost there.” He used his free hand to lift her leg, hooking it over his shoulder. The change of angle was perfect, and two more thrusts and she was crying out, her leg tightening against his back as she pushed up into him.

“Oh, my God,” she managed to moan out as he dropped her leg and moved to sit next to her on the bed.

“Think that guy could have done any better?”

She shook her head, eyes closed and chest heaving, smiling happily, and suddenly, Dean didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Why are you still wearing that bra?” He pushed her so that she was facing away from him, propped on her side as he unhooked her bra. He carefully brushed her hair from her neck and began kissing along her neck. She wiggled against him and he rested his forehead on her shoulder and moaned, “You’re gonna kill me, woman.”

“At least you’d die happy.”

He laughed, kissing her shoulder, “You aren’t wrong.” She pushed back against him again, harder, and he reached down in between them, stroking himself a couple times as he whispered in her ear, “You want it that bad, huh? Just can’t wait anymore?”

“Dean, come on…”

“Alright, no more teasing, then.” He lined up with her from behind and gently eased himself into her, giving her time to adjust as he slid in inch by inch. He gripped her hip as he stilled and took a deep breath as he tried to hold himself back. He slipped his hand around and grasped her stomach as he began to thrust. She stiffened, and he heard the faint intake of air as she gasped. “What? What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath like she was going to say something, then stopped. Instead, she moved her hand to cover his where it rested on her stomach.

“Are you…are you embarrassed?”

She nodded, a quiet sniffle escaping her, and he held her tighter.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. Y/N, you…God, you’re so beautiful. There’s so much more to you than that, but you are. The most beautiful woman I know.” She stayed silent and he kissed her shoulder again. “I’m going to show you, again, and again, and again, if I have to.” He began to thrust again, slow, languid strokes, as if they had all the time in the world.

He kissed along her shoulder, up her neck, then stopped at her ear, his lips brushing the shell of it. Going this slowly was going to kill him, but he needed her to understand. “You never have to feel this way again,” he mumbled quietly.

_And I, I will shelter you_  
  
I will shelter you  
I will shelter you  
I will shelter you  
I will shelter you

His voice was low, gravelly, but he continued to sing quietly in her ear as he moved.

_Listen when_  
All of this around us will fall over  
I tell you what we’re gonna do  
  
Hey, you will shelter me, my love  
And I, I will shelter you  
If you shelter me too  
I will shelter you  
I will shelter you  
  


Delicious sounds were coming out of her again, low moans and delicate sighs. He started to move faster, biting his lip as he drug against her walls.

Y/N pulled away from him enough to flip them both over, and she stared down at him as she lined herself up and sank onto his length.

“I…God…I just needed to see your face.” She ground down, tightening her knees against his sides as she rode him.

If he thought she was beautiful before, words couldn’t even describe what she was now. She leaned back on her palms, gyrating her hips, her head tilted back as she looked at him through half closed eyes.

“I’m glad that’s what you decided. This…this is amazing.” She sat up and rested her hands on his chest, sliding up and down, faster than before.

“You feel so good, Dean. So fucking good.”

He flipped so that she was under him, “You think that felt good…” He sat up on his knees and grasped under hers, pulling her legs up as he pounded into her. The sweetness was mostly gone, desperation in its place.

“I’m close…ohhh…don’t stop.”

Her voice was wrecked and Dean had to concentrate to keep from getting off right then. He slipped one hand from behind her knee and began rubbing his thumb over her clit. The room was silent other the sound of heavy breathing and breathy moans, skin against skin as Dean slammed into her over and over again.

“I’m gonna cum…oh my God…please, Dean…”

“Cum for me, baby. I want to hear you.”

He gave one last swirl of her clit and she came with a shout as she bucked against him. It didn’t take long to find his own release, and when he was finished, he pulled out and laid next to her.

She rolled her head to the side to look at him, “Thank you.”

“That _was_ pretty awesome. And you are very welcome.”

“No, not that. I mean, everything. Tonight, what you said…thank you.”

“You deserve to hear that every day, you know. You deserve to be shown that every single day.”

“That’s unrealistic, Dean, though it is a nice thought.”

“Not if you came with me,” he said quietly, averting his eyes.

“W-what?”

“If you came home with us. I mean, you don’t have to, and, if you aren’t interested, that’s fine, I just…you know, I’d like to have you around more.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Like I said, it was just a thought-”

He was interrupted as she kissed him, shifting so that she was on top of him again. “I think that could be arranged.” 

* * *


End file.
